Cuenta Regresiva
by Ribonette
Summary: [AU/ONE SHOT; POV Allen Walker] En este planeta, todo ser humano nace con un contador tatuado en el interior de su muñeca derecha. Un tatuaje pequeño, una simple línea de diversos dígitos y letras, que se mueve en cuenta regresiva, sin detenerse nunca. ¿A qué conduce dicha cuenta regresiva?


**Cuenta regresiva**

* * *

 _En este planeta, todo ser humano nace con un contador tatuado en el interior de su muñeca derecha. Un tatuaje pequeño, una simple línea de diversos dígitos y letras, que se mueve en cuenta regresiva, sin detenerse nunca._

 _¿A qué conduce dicha cuenta regresiva?_

 _Se trata simplemente de un contador que llegará a cero en el momento en que conozcas al amor de tu vida. A tu alma gemela._

 _Cada persona tiene un tiempo diferente cuando nace: desde el momento en que la primera bocanada de aire llena tus pulmones, el contador comienza a moverse. Años, meses, días, minutos, segundos… el tiempo pasa y no se detiene; el contador tampoco._

 _Cuando el contador está a un par de horas de llegar a su fin, no dejas de preguntarte dónde estarás. ¿Seguirás allí atorado en el tráfico esperando volver a tu solitario departamento después de un largo día de trabajo? ¿Estarás sentado en un asiento del camión escolar, esperando llegar al instituto? ¿O acaso serás ya un anciano que descansa sin preocupaciones en su casa de retiro? El contador puede detenerse apenas tengas seis años, o demorarse hasta que cumplas los sesenta. Pero si algo es cierto, es que sin importar qué tan lejana o cercana se vea aquella fecha, el contador nunca se equivoca._

 _Es por ello que el ver como el contador se detiene al llegar a cero, es un evento muy importante en este mundo. Casi todas las personas se aferran a él, sabiendo que una vez que conozcan a esa persona que detendrá aquella cuenta regresiva, habrán encontrado al amor de su vida, y nunca más estarán solas. El saber que tu vida no será la misma, que encontraste a la persona con quien te casarás, tendrás hijos, vivirás experiencias maravillosas hasta el día de tu muerte…_

 _Cuando tu contador te informa que te quedan menos de veinticuatro horas, es ese el día en que te decides a vestirte de la mejor manera. A peinarte, perfumarte… en fin, quieres verte perfecto para aquel encuentro único e irrepetible. Cuando apenas quedan un par de horas, no dejas de imaginarte, basado en el sitio en donde estés, cuál será el evento que te hará conocer a aquella persona. Y cuando restan apenas unos minutos, no puedes evitar mirar a todo aquel que se encuentra a tu alrededor. ¿Será él? ¿Será ella? ¿Dónde está?_

 _Y entonces, apenas aquel último segundo se convierte en cero, tú mirada se entrecruza con la de esa persona y el tiempo se detiene. Es como volver a ver. Como si por primera vez pudieses ver un mundo lleno de colores. Todos los aromas y sabores llegan a ti como una revelación divina, como si hasta antes de ese instante no estuvieras realmente vivo. Todo el universo se resume en aquel instante en que ves por vez primera a aquella única persona. Aquel único ser que es tuyo porque tú también le perteneces. Cuando las dos partes de una sola alma que fue separada al nacer, se vuelven a unir._

 _En este mundo, hay personas que viven esperando aquel mágico momento._

 _Pero también hay otras que viven deseando que aquel instante nunca hubiese ocurrido._

* * *

Aquella mañana, desperté con el ruido de la alarma, cosa que debo admitir me dejó un poco confundido. Después de todo, me había acostumbrado a levantarme tarde debido a las vacaciones. Me arrastré como pude hasta el baño, donde el golpe del agua fría me despertó por completo. Fue allí que la energía me vino de nueva cuenta al cuerpo.

Allen Walker. Ese es mi nombre. Dieciséis años recién cumplidos. Estudiante promedio que acaba de iniciar su primer año de instituto superior.

Mientras miro mi reflejo en el espejo de cubre la puerta de mi armario, me termino de abotonar la camisa blanca del uniforme. Camisa que combina con mi cabello, de un extraño color blanco nieve.

De estatura promedio, ojos grises y complexión delgada, me apuro a ponerme los pantalones, los zapatos, y tras despeinarme un poco (me gusta alborotarlo por detrás), sujeto aquel trozo de listón negro. Lo miro con expresión abatida.

Pero igual que siempre, ignoro aquel sentimiento de pesadez, y con los ojos cerrados, me apuro a rodear con él mi muñeca derecha, atándolo firmemente con un sencillo nudo, cubriendo mi contador.

Sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, tomo el saco del uniforme de mi nueva escuela, y salgo corriendo de mi habitación, con rumbo a la cocina, donde me espera un enorme desayuno, preparado por mi padre, Mana Walker.

-¿Listo para tu primer día? –pregunta Mana. Nunca lo he llamado papá. Simplemente no sé porque. Él es Mana, así de simple.

Respondo a su pregunta con un veloz asentimiento de cabeza, pues tengo la boca ocupada con un trozo de pan. Mana solo ríe, después de todo, el más que nadie sabe lo tragón que puedo llegar a ser. Mientras me empino un bowl de arroz entero, Mana se encarga de empacar mi almuerzo. Quince minutos después, tras varios platos consumidos, me apuro a tomar dicho almuerzo, y salir de la cocina.

-¡Ya me voy! –anuncio mientas me termino de colocar los zapatos, y deslizo un brazo en el interior del saco del uniforme.

-Ten un bonito día. Saluda a Leenalee de mi parte.

-Ah… -musito secamente, perdiendo súbitamente toda mi energía-. claro.

Lenalee Lee es mi mejor amiga, desde hace tres años que iniciamos la secundaria. Cuando cursaba la elemental, debo reconocer que yo no tenía ningún amigo. Aquello era principalmente por mi extraño cabello blanco. O quizá era que en ese entonces yo era demasiado tímido y nada sociable. Sea como fuere, conocí a Leenalee en mi primer día de escuela secundaria. Ella era (y a decir verdad, sigue siendo) una chica de largo cabello negro, piel rosada y cuerpo delicado, que no tuvo ningún reparo en sentarse a mi lado en el autobús escolar, durante todo el trayecto hasta el colegio.

Puedo decir que la amistad fue instantánea, y después de estos tres años de ser mejores amigos, le debo todo lo que soy ahora. Leenalee fue quien amplió mi grupo de amigos; después de todo, ella era muy sociable, tenía una facilidad para caerle bien a todo el mundo. No me sorprendió para nada que se volviese una de las chicas más populares del colegio. Durante nuestro segundo año de secundaria, Leenalee formó parte del club de porristas, e inclusive fue ella quien me incitó a formar parte del equipo de fútbol. De ahí que necesite comer tanto para poder mantener mi stamina.

Pero el que Mana haya mencionado esta mañana a Leenalee, hace que me sienta un poco extraño. Era cierto que no habíamos estado frecuentando durante todo el verano (después de todo no vivimos tan alejados), pero durante las últimas veces que habíamos salido juntos a pasear, conversar, o simplemente a no hacer nada, había notado a Leenalee algo extraña. Sentía como si me ocultara algo.

Había intentado no darle importancia. Quizá se tratase de que estaba nerviosa por empezar desde cero en la nueva escuela. Sin embargo, debido a que acudiríamos al mismo instituto, confiaba en que al momento de regresar a la rutina de las clases, Leenalee volvería a ser la misma chica alegre y amable de siempre.

Eso era lo que me había dicho a mí mismo durante los últimos días. Pero aquella teoría se había derrumbado cuando, la noche anterior, antes de ir a dormir, recibí un mensaje de ella:

 _-Allen, hay algo que necesito decirte._

Y con eso había bastado para que yo no pudiese dormir, y aquella mañana, después de una noche en vela, me costase trabajo despertar.

Pero, como lo he comentado ya, me he repuesto velozmente.

Así que después del desayuno, de tomar el almuerzo que Mana me ha hecho, salir de la casa y recorrer unas cuantas calles, aquí estoy en la esquina de la cuadra donde vive Leenalee.

La veo a lo lejos, como sale de casa y detrás de ella aparece su hermano mayor, Komui, un hombre alto y macizo de cabello negro violeta hasta los hombros, y gafas de montura cuadrada. Komui es prácticamente un padre para Leenalee. Es el encargado de cuidarla, pues es el único familiar que le queda a Leenalee. Aunque a veces estoy seguro de que es ella quien cuida de él.

Me espero a que se despida de él con un abrazo. No es que no quiera interrumpir aquella escena, es solo que Komui tiene un no sé qué que me pone nervioso. Seré el mejor amigo de su hermana menor, pero sigo siendo un chico, y a sus ojos, soy una amenaza que puede robarse a Leenalee en cualquier instante.

Komui vuelve a entrar a la casa, y Leenalee comienza a recorrer la calle, dirigiéndose hacia donde estoy yo. Entonces, cuando va a medio camino, me ve y sonríe.

-¡Allen! –exclama alegre, y corre un poco para llegar más aprisa.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco. El nuevo uniforme del instituto le sienta bien.

La falda corta y negra que hace juego con su saco y calcetas largas la hacen ver muy guapa, y las dos coletas en las que se ha peinado el cabello, le dan un aire inocente.

-¡Buenos días! –me saluda apenas se detiene a mi lado, pero antes de que pueda responder, me pregunta-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que te gustaría caminar juntos hasta el instituto.

-Ah… -agacha velozmente la mirada, y gira velozmente su muñeca derecha.

No se necesita ser un genio para saber qué significa eso: está revisando su contador.

Por un instante siento que el corazón me da un vuelco, pero prontamente me repongo. Leenalee vuelve a mirarme, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Vamos pues? –digo también nervioso. Me gustaría sacar el tema sobre el mensaje que recibí la tarde anterior, pero me falta valor. ¿Qué tal si Leenalee decide que en realidad no quiere contarme nada, porque considera que ha perdido importancia, o porque cree que no soy digno de confianza?

-Sabes, Allen… -aquello es suficiente para congelarme.

El paso que estaba por dar para iniciar el camino hacia el instituto, nunca se sucede. Me quedo allí, mirando a la pequeña muchachita que me sigue sonriendo con aquella mirada nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto intentando no sonar tan preocupado como en realidad me siento.

Leenalee se toma su tiempo para sujetar su mochila con la mano izquierda, y entonces, tras volver a mirarse aquel tatuaje, alza su puño derecho para que vea su muñeca.

-Allen, hoy es el día.

Y ahí está. Su contador. Aquella marca que parece un tatuaje, apenas una fina línea que marca… Siento un nudo en la garganta, y desvío mí mirada rápidamente. El contador de Leenalee anuncia:

" _20 mins_ "

Sí, hoy es el día en que conocerá a su alma gemela.

-Veinte minutos es tiempo más que suficiente para llegar al instituto –respondo intentando sonar casual, para tranquilizarla-. ¿Crees que sea alguien de nuestro curso? Pero, casi todos los que acudiremos allí estuvimos en la misma secundaria… ¿Se tratará de algún superior?

Sigo parloteando mientras me hecho la mochila al hombro, y sujetando la caja del almuerzo con la otra mano, inicio la caminata.

Leenalee se queda atrás, inmóvil, pero prontamente la escucho reír por lo bajo, y con unos pasos rápidos no tarda en darme alcance.

Seguimos platicando de cosas sin importancia, mientras cada minuto que pasa nos acerca más y más al instituto. Diez minutos después, estando apenas a una cuadra de la escuela, nos vemos rodeados por un mar de estudiantes, que portan el mismo uniforme que nosotros.

Y comienza mi paranoia. ¿Será él? No, estuvo con nosotros en la secundaria hace un año. ¿Y qué tal él? No, tampoco, es vecino de Leenalee, se ven casi todos los días…

Me obligo a detener aquella oleada de pensamientos paranoicos cuando me percato de como Leenalee está igual, o inclusive más nerviosa que yo. Miró de reojo su contador, y veo que marca ahora "9 mins". La pobre intenta disimularlo, pero también mira a su alrededor, y a todos los chicos que la rodean.

Pero ambos sabemos que es inútil. El contador no se detendrá aún. Sea quien sea la persona destinada para estar siempre con Leenalee, aún no hará aparición.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar finalmente al colegio. Allí el número de gente que nos rodea es aún mayor. Caminamos lado a lado mientras cruzamos la explanada, saludando a varios compañeros de generación. Espero y nos toque en el mismo salón que Jhonny, es un buen chico. Y espero que no nos toque en la misma clase que…

-Tsk. Brote de habas.

Me doy media vuelta solo para encontrarme con Yuu Kanda. Compañero de colegio con un humor horrible. Alto, atlético y con un largo, sedoso y brillante cabello negro azulado, era (extrañamente) el chico más popular en nuestro antiguo colegio. Inclusive había rumores de que él y Leenalee eran almas gemelas.

Pero debo decir que aquellos rumores prontamente llegaron a su fin cuando las chicas comprobaron que el contador de Leenalee seguía corriendo (habíamos tenido que esperar bastante tiempo para que pasase de decir "3 años" a "2 años"), y el de Kanda simplemente se había detenido aún marcando "6 años".

Aquello por sí solo bastó para que nadie más dijese nada sobre Yuu Kanda. Después de todo, el único motivo por el cual un contador puede detenerse antes de llegar a cero, es cuando tu alma gemela muere antes de que puedas conocerla. En algún lugar de este mundo, hay una chica sepultada bajo tierra, cuyo contador también marcará por siempre "6 años".

-Buenos días, Kanda –saludo al chico, intentando no exasperarme. Por más que su sola existencia sea una tragedia ambulante, Kanda tiene algo que simplemente me hace estar de mal humor.

-Estorbas –es su único comentario, mientras extiende el brazo con el cual sujeta su maletín, y me empuja fuera del camino.

-Buenos días, Kanda –saluda Leenalee también. Y para mi enojo, el aludido contesta:

-Buenos días, Lee.

-¡Mi nombre no es brote de habas y no estorbo! ¿Qué no puedes rodearnos? Mira que la explanada es grande…

Pero no contesta. Ni siquiera se digna a mirarme. Tras aquellas apenas ocho palabras que ha pronunciado, Yuu Kanda se aleja sin mirar atrás. Maldito el genio que se carga.

-¿Es que acaso no piensa acudir a la ceremonia de inicio de curso? –pregunta Leenalee.

Mira que en todo el mundo, ella podría ser la única persona que se preocupase por aquel idiota.

-Déjalo. Es más importante que nosotros encontremos un buen lugar.

Aceleramos el paso. Podemos ver al fondo de la explanada, la tarima donde hay colocado ya un micrófono, y varias sillas para que el profesorado se siente. Hay ya bastantes alumnos reunidos en la zona, todos bastante cerca de aquel escenario improvisado.

Me detengo para examinar la situación. Lo mejor sería que estuviésemos lo más cerca posible de dicha plataforma.

-Vamos, Leenalee –le digo a mi mejor amiga, quien se ha detenido a mirar su contador.

" _2 mins_ "

Un poco nervioso, la tomo de dicha muñeca, y la jalo hacia delante, para que siga avanzando.

Un buen lugar, debemos encontrar un buen lugar.

Empujo a un par de personas para abrirme paso (sin olvidarme de decir "disculpe" cada dos por tres), y finalmente, llegamos hasta delante de todo aquel mar de gente.

-Creo que este es un buen sitio –digo sonriente.

Desde allí, tenemos al resto del alumnado a nuestras espaldas, y delante de nosotros simplemente se encuentra el profesorado.

-Creo que sí –es la vacía respuesta de Leenalee.

De nueva cuenta está mirando su contador.

 _"59 seg"_

 _"58 seg"_

 _"57 seg"_

-¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo ciclo escolar en el colegio Black Order! –se escucha la voz de un hombre por los altoparlantes que hay ubicados en todo el perímetro de la explanada.

Miró al frente para poder ver a la persona que ha tomado uso del micrófono. Un hombre alto y con porte elegante, pero con largo cabello y barba pelirroja, que lo hacen ver como un vagabundo.

-Yo soy el director Cross Marian –se presenta el hombre, al tiempo que un cigarrillo tiembla peligrosamente en su boca, amenazando con caerse. Increíble que el director de la escuela se vea tan… pues tan así.

-Es muy guapo –escucho que dice una chica a mi derecha. ¿Qué…? Entonces me apuro a ver a Leenalee. ¿Será que ella piense igual?

Pero ella no lo mira. Sigue con los ojos clavados en el contador.

 _"46 seg"_

 _"45 seg"_

 _"44 seg"_

-Si sigues con la vista clavada en él, es seguro de que lo verás tocar cero, pero no verás a esa persona.

Mi susurro la hace respingar. Se lleva el puño a los labios, como si quisiese ahogar un grito. Con esa nueva posición ella no ve su contador. Pero yo sí lo veo.

 _"33 seg"_

 _"32 seg"_

 _"31 seg"_

Leenalee mira al frente, intentando prestar atención al discurso del director, siendo ahora yo quien no le presta atención. Veo su temor reflejado en el rostro de mi mejor amiga. Como si quisiera retirar la vista de aquel hombre. Como si su subconsciente le dijese que por más que él sea la única persona que vea en ese momento, él no es el indicado.

 _"20 seg"_

 _"19 seg"_

 _"18 seg"_

Veo a Leenalee cerrar los ojos. ¿Será posible? ¿Será que ella no tiene una persona especial? ¿Existe alguien así? ¿Alguien que no tiene su vida atada a alguien más?

 _"6 seg"_

 _"5 seg"_

 _"4 seg"_

Por un instante siento el loco impulso de girarla hacia mí, y pedirle que abra los ojos. ¡No los cierres! ¡No pierdas esta oportunidad!

Pero entonces, aquella misteriosa magia del contador, hace aparición.

 _"3 seg"_

Un ligero golpe.

 _"2 seg"_

-Lo, lo lamento -dice una voz masculina.

 _"1 seg"_

Y Leenalee abre los ojos.

 _"0"_

Mi mejor amiga está mirando a un muchacho alto, delgado, de piel rosada y alborotado cabello pelirrojo.

No sé quién sea, pero se ve mayor que nosotros. Seguramente será un superior.

Él la mira fijamente. Ella también lo mira a él. Por un instante me pegunto si están siquiera respirando.

-Lo, lo lamento –repite el, avergonzado -. No te vi.

-¡N-no! ¡Descuida! –responde ella, visiblemente apenada. Entonces, nerviosa como está, agita sus manos por delante de ella, intentando negar.

Y es allí cuando el desconocido pelirrojo sujeta suave pero firmemente su mano derecha.

-¿Tu contador acaba de llegar a cero? –pregunta en un susurro.

Leenalee contiene la respiración, y asiente lentamente.

Entonces el pelirrojo la mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al tiempo que gira su brazo para mostrar el interior de su muñeca derecha.

Veo otro cero.

-El mío también acaba de detenerse –dice él, y sin poderse contener, le dirige una amplia sonrisa-. Me llamo Lavi.

-Lee… Lenalee –responde ella, mientras no puede evitar que un par de lágrimas de felicidad amenacen con salir de sus ojos negros.

-Llevo todo el verano nervioso –comenta él, aún en aquel estado aún de shock-. Es decir, acabo de mudarme con mi abuelo a la ciudad, y… Con la fecha de mi contador cada vez más cerca… Bueno, tú entiendes.

-Lavi, te estoy esperando –dijo una voz masculina detrás del joven pelirrojo.

Los tres nos apuramos a mirar a la persona que hablaba. El director se había acercado al borde de la tarima, y se había agachado, con lo que quedaba apenas un palmo más arriba de la estatura de aquel joven, con el mismo cabello pelirrojo que él. Vi al director jalar un mechón de cabello del muchacho, el cual se apuró a respingar.

-Ya voy, ya voy… -el tal Lavi volvió a girarse para ver a Leenalee-. Regreso en un momento, ¿sí? Me toca dar el discurso de inicio de año…

-Aquí te esperaré –responde ella, en un susurro anhelante.

-No tardo… -están a punto de darme arcadas.

Vemos a Lavi correr por delante de aquella plataforma, y llegar a costado derecho, donde se encuentran la escalerilla para subir a ella. Las sube en apenas dos pasos, y con una radiante sonrisa, se dirige al centro de la misma, para tomar el micrófono que el director le cede.

-Tienen el mismo cabello pelirrojo -repito en voz alta-. ¿Crees que sean familiares?

Pero Leenalee no me escucha. Tiene la mirada clavada en aquel tipo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, y yo no puedo evitar sentirme… ¿Cómo me siento exactamente?

Sabiendo que Leenalee no se dará cuenta de mi ausencia, doy media vuelta y me escabullo entre la gente. No me toma mucho tiempo el llegar hasta la parte de atrás.

Desde allí, ya no veo a Leenalee, y debido a que el discurso de Lavi ha sido corto, tampoco escucho su voz por los altavoces. A lo lejos, puedo ver como el director Cross Marian cede el micrófono a otra alumna, alta, delgada y de corto cabello negro, a la cual anuncia como Miranda Lotto.

Pero no veo nada en realidad.

Tampoco escucho nada.

Soy solo yo, y esa pesadez que siento en el pecho.

Sin saber por qué, me llevo la mano izquierda a mi muñeca derecha. Acaricio aquel listón negro que cubre mi contador. Hace años que no veo aquel tatuaje en mi piel, que nunca podré borrar, no importa cuánto lo desee.

Desolado como me siento, no soy consciente de que estoy deshaciendo aquel nudo, y que el listón negro se desliza por mi brazo, hasta caer al suelo.

Y me saluda aquel número infernal.

 _"0"_

El día que mi contador marcaba apenas un par de horas, había ocurrido hacía exactamente tres años, en mi primer día de escuela secundaria. Mi contador marcaba apenas un par de minutos cuando subí al camión escolar, y me senté en uno de los pocos asientos que aún se encontraban vacíos, en la parte posterior del camión. Siendo el alma solitaria que era en aquel entonces, no me sentí abrumado por mirar a las chicas que se encontraban ya sentadas en el autobús, o que subían al mismo, sino que me limité a mirar por la ventana.

Pero fue entonces, cuando el autobús escolar volvió a detenerse, que mi mirada se clavó en la niña de largo cabello negro, y mi contador llegó a cero.

Fue aquel día en que mi contador me indicó que Leenalee era mi alma gemela. En el primer instante en que la vi, no vi más que perfección en ella. Aquel hermoso cabello negro brillante, esa sonrisa encantadora, sus mejillas y labios rosados, sus movimientos delicados, y su personalidad gentil y encantadora. Era simplemente perfecta.

Me había enamorado de ella inclusive antes de que se acercase a mi lado, y me preguntara si podía sentarse junto a mí. Asentí nervioso.

Estaba por presentarme como "el chico al que le has detenido el contador", pero entonces, pude ver como el tatuaje que se encontraba grabado en su muñeca pasaba de decir "4 años" a decir "3 años".

Y me sentí morir.

Mi contador podría haberse detenido por ella, pero su contador… el de ella estaba destinado a alguien más.

* * *

 _En este planeta, todo ser humano nace con un contador tatuado en el interior de su muñeca derecha. Un tatuaje pequeño, una simple línea de diversos dígitos y letras, que se mueve en cuenta regresiva, sin detenerse nunca. ¿A qué conduce dicha cuenta regresiva?_

 _Se trata simplemente de un contador que llegará a cero en el momento en que conozcas al amor de tu vida. A tu alma gemela._

 _En este mundo, hay personas que viven esperando aquel mágico momento._

 _Pero también hay otras que viven deseando que aquel instante nunca hubiese ocurrido._

 _Personas que en realidad no tienen un alma gemela._

 _Personas que nunca se verán correspondidas._

 _Personas que nunca conocerán el amor._

 _Personas como yo._

* * *

 _Este one shot fue inspirado por un post que ví en Tumblr hace ya varios años. Lo recordé hace un tiempo, y duré mucho rato pensando en qué fandom podría ser la mejor para adaptarlo. Al final me decidí por éste. Hay algo en Allen que me hace pensar que está enamorado de Leenalee, pero debo reconocer que la prefiero con Lavi. También duré bastante en escribirlo, porque los que me conocen saben que esto de los one shot es nuevo para mí. Espero y no haya quedado tan mal, pero eso lo juzgarán ustedes. Así que me limitaré a esperar pacientemente sus follows, favorites y reviews, para saber lo que les gusta y lo que no. También, les agradezco infinitamente el que se hayan detenido a leerme._

 _Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos._

 ** _~Ribonette~_**


End file.
